


Prostitution

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir, en rentrant chez lui, Liam, dix-huit ans, croise la route d'un étranger. Zayn, prostitué, va lui apprendre à aimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première Partie

Liam se demandait bien ce qu’il fichait dans cette rue. Prendre un raccourci ? Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. L’endroit était mal éclairé, un seul lampadaire sur les quatre présents fonctionnait encore et une odeur effroyable se promenait dans les coins. Le châtain enfouit son visage dans son écharpe, laissant simplement ses yeux à découvert. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua à déambuler dans la ruelle, jetant des regards furtifs à chaque croisement. Le bruit d’un couvercle qui tombe le fit sursauter et il se plaqua contre un mur en briques avant d’apercevoir l’ombre d’un chat gris se profiler. « Connard de matou » Il attendit que son cœur calme ses battements désordonnés et que sa respiration se régule peu à peu avant de reprendre sa marche. Les semelles de ses chaussures crissaient sur l’asphalte et il continuait de scruter chaque coin ou ruelle malfamée qui paraissaient suspects. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il atteignit le faible halo de lumière produit par l’unique lampadaire. Il baissa son écharpe, respirant avec bonheur l’air frais. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir et il se retrouverait dans sa rue. Il s’apprêtait à repartir quand une voix l’interpella.

 

**\- Hey beau gosse, ça te dirait une petite gâterie ?**

 

Liam se retourna brusquement, apercevant un jeune homme accolé au mur, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Le châtain déglutit avec peine, prenant néanmoins le temps de regarder son interlocuteur. Ce dernier portait un tee-shirt qui collait à son torse, sculptant avec précision ses fins abdominaux et un slim qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et ses hanches maigres. Il avait sur les épaules un vieux blouson en cuir et aux pieds des Rangers usées. Une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres complétait le tableau et il ne se départait pas de son sourire si singulier. Liam lui tourna le dos avant de se racler la gorge.

 

**\- Hm… Non, merci.**

**\- Oh aller…**

 

Le métis jeta sa cigarette au sol avant de s’approcher du châtain d’une démarche féline, gondolant ses hanches langoureusement. Il se posta devant lui, passant un fin doigt sur le torse de Liam recouvert de son manteau.

 

**\- J’te la fais à moitié prix si tu veux ?**

**\- Je… je… non. Non… désolé.**

 

Le basané haussa un sourcil avant de se redresser légèrement, son souffle chaud contre l’oreille de Liam.

 

**\- T’es puceau, c’est ça ?**

 

Il vit le rouge monter aux joues du châtain qui se renfonça dans le col de son manteau.

 

**\- Mais t’as quel âge ?**

**\- Dix-huit ans.**

**\- Et foutu comme t’es, à dix-huit ans, t’es encore puceau ?**

**\- Bah… oui.**

 

Liam rougit encore, sa voix n’étant plus qu’un souffle. Il voulut s’enfuir mais le Pakistanais l’attrapa par le bras.

 

**\- Hey, pars pas. Ça te dirait que je t’apprenne ?**

**\- C’est bon, arrêtez de vous… foutre de moi comme ça.**

**\- Je ne me fous pas de toi. Je t’enseigne les gestes qui donnent du plaisir, je t’enlève ta virginité et c’est tout bénef pour toi.**

**\- Combien ?**

**\- Comme tu dois encore vivre chez tes parents, je dirais… 30£ pour le tout. Ça te va ?**

 

Il attrapa le bras du châtain et le tira à sa suite dans une ruelle sombre.

 

**\- On va aller chez moi, ça caille un peu ici.**

 

Ils traversèrent plusieurs quartiers glauques avant de grimper les escaliers d’un immeuble vétuste. Dans quoi Liam s’était-il embarqué ? Il n’en savait fichtrement rien, comme si son cerveau s’était bloqué. Il se laissait guider par l’homme devant lui jusqu’à son minuscule studio. La clé tourna dans la serrure et ils rentrèrent. Le métis referma le battant et tira le verrou.

 

**\- Voilà, c’est modeste, mais on sera bien, tu verras.**

 

Un matelas à même le sol, les couvertures en fatras, un amoncellement de magazines pas loin. Le châtain avala avec peine sa salive. C’était donc ici qu’il allait avoir sa première fois ? Le basané lui fit enlever son manteau et il déambula dans la pièce tandis que le prostitué mettait de l’ordre.

En quelques minutes, la chambre changea du tout au tout. Le Pakistanais avait déposé quelques bougies un peu partout pour donner une atmosphère moins sinistre à la pièce. Il avait rangé son bazar, changé les draps et les couvertures. Il retira son blouson et s’approcha lentement du jeune. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poser ses mains en bas de son pull.

 

**\- Laisse-toi faire, ok ? Lève les bras.**

 

Liam fit ce qu’il lui demandait et le métis lui retira son premier vêtement. Il posa ses mains mordorées sur la large poitrine du châtain encore vêtue d’une chemise. Il le remonta jusqu’à sa nuque avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l’embrassa doucement avant de se reculer légèrement.

 

**\- Au fait, je m’appelle Zayn…**

 

Il repartit à l’assaut des lèvres de Liam, ne se retenant plus. La passion l’habitait et le châtain, quoiqu’un peu effrayé au début, se laissa faire, attrapant le basané par les hanches. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, leurs langues dansaient ensemble un ballet flamboyant et ils finirent par se lâcher après quelques minutes, le souffle leur manquant. Le Pakistanais tira Liam contre lui avant de s’assoir sur le matelas. Le châtain voulut en faire de même mais Zayn l’arrêta.

 

**\- Enlève ta chemise… Lentement…**

 

Le souffle de Liam devint erratique tandis qu’il déboutonnait son haut, ne lâchant pas le métis du regard qui retirait promptement son propre tee-shirt, dévoilant des abdominaux et une fine musculature parfaits, ainsi que de nombreux tatouages. Le basané lâcha un sifflement quand il aperçut le buste du châtain.

 

**\- Bah dis donc, mon gars. Avec un corps comme ça, j’aurais déjà fait des ravages, crois-moi.**

 

Il le tira par les hanches avant de commencer à déboucler sa ceinture. Il déboutonna son jean, et le fit glisser sur ses jambes avant de lui retirer complètement. Il se leva, attrapa Liam par les épaules et le fit assoir à sa place.

 

**\- Vas-y, fais la même chose.**

 

Le châtain approcha ses mains, défaisant le slim du basané, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de faire glisser le vêtement sur ses longues jambes fines. Quand ce fut fait, le Pakistanais descendit à sa hauteur avant de le pousser doucement sur le matelas pour qu’il s’allonge. Il retira leurs chaussettes et les nombreux colliers autour de son cou. Il s’allongea à côté de Liam et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, tendrement.

 

**\- On va y aller tranquillement, d’accord ?**

 

Il se releva, à genoux, et le châtain fit la même chose. Zayn attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, l’approchant de son cou.

 

**\- Utilise tes mains et tes lèvres.**

 

Liam commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui s’offrait à lui, glissant sa paume de main le long des tatouages du métis. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les fines épaules mordorées, léchant les clavicules, continuant sur les bras, revenant au torse, descendant sur les abdominaux. Les soupirs que lâchait le prostitué le convainquirent qu’il faisait de l’excellent travail. La main du basané se posa sur sa joue et il se redressa, le laissant l’embrasser avant de lui rendre la pareille. Les lèvres du Pakistanais étaient merveilleuses, légères, glissant avec sensualité sur le buste musclé du châtain. Il laissa échapper un gémissement faisant sourire son vis-à-vis qui le poussa sur le matelas. Zayn continua sa découverte, descendant ses baisers sur le ventre, laissant des trainées humides avec sa langue jusqu’en dessous du nombril. Il embrassa le faible espace avant de faire lentement glisser le boxer de Liam qui retenait sa respiration, ses doigts agrippés aux draps. Le caleçon du châtain se perdit dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu’il sentait le souffle chaud du métis sur son membre. Des doigts agiles le frôlèrent avant qu’une liaison ne se fasse, lente, aérienne. Liam aurait pu mourir sur place. Jamais on ne lui avait prodigué autant de soin. Il en avait eu des petits amis, pourtant, mais même en ayant le statut assuré de dominant, il n’avait jamais sauté le pas. Mais ces caresses-ci étaient bien plus enivrantes que les autres. « En même temps, pensa le châtain, tu es avec un professionnel. » Bien sûr. Même si les gestes étaient merveilleux, les sourires paraissaient honnêtes, Zayn n’en était pas moins un prostitué et il savait ce qu’il faisait. Le Pakistanais remonta jusqu’à lui, scellant leurs lèvres pendant quelques minutes avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, attirant le jeune homme au dessus de lui. Liam se sentit tirer en avant et laissa courir sa langue sur le torse fin et tatoué du basané. Le souffle court, le métis le laissa enlever son boxer avant de le ramener contre lui. Il se redressa, fouillant dans ses tiroirs avant d’en sortir deux préservatifs.

 

**\- J’préfère pas que tu choppes une saleté. Certains de mes clients n’en mettent pas et m’ont p’t’être refilé un truc, donc…**

 

Le châtain aurait pu tomber amoureux dans la minute. Si doux, si tendre, si prévenant. Mais cette épine dans le cœur lui rappelait douloureusement que l’homme en face de lui n’était que prostitué.

 

**\- Et dis-moi…**

 

Liam releva les yeux, croisant deux pupilles sombres qui le scrutaient.

 

**\- C’est quoi ton prénom ?**

**\- … James.**

 

Silence. Le Pakistanais déchira les emballages d’un coup de dents avant de l’embrasser langoureusement. Il attrapa les mains du châtain et ils enfilèrent ensemble la protection sur son membre tendu de désir. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres du plus jeune tandis que le basané s’appliquait lui-même le préservatif. Ils s’allongèrent l’un contre l’autre et Liam se retrouva au-dessus, perdu. Zayn écarta ses jambes, le serrant au plus près de lui avant de caresser ses mèches brunes.

 

**\- J’pas besoin de préparation, mais… on va y aller doucement, pour toi… Pour que ta première fois soit inoubliable. Mais avant…**

 

Il descendit ses doigts jusqu’au dessus de sa clavicule droite et regarda fixement le châtain dans les yeux.

 

**\- D’habitude, je laisse personne le faire mais… j’aimerai que tu laisses ta marque.**

 

Il remonta ses doigts jusqu’aux lèvres de Liam, les caressant tendrement avant de le serrer contre lui, l’embrassant à perdre haleine. Le châtain se sentit guidé et la seule chose à peu près confuse qu’il comprit fut le gémissement que lâcha le prostitué quand il entra en lui. Il y était. La sensation était grisante et il aurait voulu rester comme ça encore quelques minutes. Mais un mouvement impatient du métis l’arracha à sa contemplation et à sa sensation de bien-être. Suivant les conseils du Pakistanais, il commença une série de mouvements lents qu’il cherchait à accélérer à chaque fois, mais il se trouvait retenu par une main experte sur son poitrail.

 

**\- Doucement… voilà…**

 

La voix du basané n’était plus qu’un chuchotement lointain qui résonnait faiblement à ses oreilles et ses coups de reins continuaient leur ascension folle, lentement mais sûrement. Pas une fois pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne chercha à aller plus vite. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. L’homme sous lui qui « l’initiait », cherchait juste à le faire profiter, à allonger la durée du plaisir et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Finalement, Zayn s’agrippa à son cou, embrassant sa tempe. Il lui demanda d’accélérer peu à peu la cadence. Liam se perdit dans son cou mordoré, le plaisir grimpant par vagues successives dans tout son être. Il se sentait infiniment bien. Un geste plus brusque fit lâcher un bref cri au métis et un fin sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’il félicitait le châtain, gémissant à chaque assaut. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se goutèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver une nouvelle fois. Un râle s’échappa de la bouche du plus jeune. Il arrivait au moment crucial. Ses yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement et il sentit les ongles du Pakistanais griffer son large dos, ses cris augmentant. Ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques, profonds. Il ne se retenait plus, il ne le pouvait plus. Il s’ancra un peu plus en lui, ses mains s’accrochant aux hanches du basané. Le prostitué avait glissé une de ses mains vers son propre membre. Liam se mit à lui faire du bien, ses mouvements avant ses doigts suivants les siens, formés par ses hanches, alors que Zayn empoignait le coussin derrière lui, son visage mordant le tissu des draps. Le désir les consuma de plus en plus, les souffles étaient erratiques, les gestes presque automatiques, menés d’une main de maître. Avant de sombrer dans les affres du plaisir, le métis se dit qu’il n’aurait jamais cru que le châtain était encore vierge avant, tellement ses gestes paraissaient assurés. Un dernier coup de bassin de Liam. Deux cris qui se répercutèrent en écho dans la pièce. Orgasme. Foudroyant. Le plus jeune se sentit venir et oh comme c’était bon. Il plongea sur la clavicule du basané, le marquant de ses dents avec fougue comme il lui avait demandé, ses bras musclés ployant sous lui. Il se retira délicatement du Pakistanais qui avait lâché sa semence dans sa protection, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades. Il manquait atrocement d’air et il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de reprendre un rythme normal. La vision de Liam était encore floue et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, à côté de lui, en sueur.

 

**\- Wow…**

 

Le châtain tourna son visage vers celui du prostitué.

 

**\- Comment…**

**\- Merveilleux… t’étais… merveilleux. J’ai jamais autant…**

 

Zayn se redressa sur ses coudes lentement, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Un baiser, doux, tendre. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux ondulés alors que les larges mains du châtain enserraient ses hanches. Ils durent dormir en tout et pour tout, une heure ou deux. Il n’était que neuf du soir quand ils recommencèrent. Ils se redécouvraient à chaque fois, ivres du corps de l’un et de l’autres. Liam ne se comportait pas comme les autres clients. Peut-être parce qu’il était novice en la matière, peut-être était-ce dans sa nature. Le métis ne le savait pas. Mais en tous les cas, le châtain le comblait par ses gestes tendres. Ils n’étaient pas dans une rue sordide, dans un hall d’immeuble, dans une cage d’escalier, plaqués contre un mur. Non. Liam était doux, romantique, il lui faisait l’amour avec tant de passion que les larmes de bonheur se mélangeaient souvent aux larmes de plaisir quand ils réitéraient leurs pulsions. La trace de la morsure du plus jeune était distincte et le prostitué aurait voulu qu’elle reste pour toujours sur sa peau, qu’elle ne disparaisse jamais. Ils faisaient l’amour, presque comme un couple, allongés l’un sur l’autre, oubliant l’espace de quelques secondes qu’ils n’étaient que prostitué et client. Oubliant que c’était le boulot de Zayn de vendre son corps et que Liam devrait le payer le lendemain matin. Oubliant tout. Les clients habituels qui trouveraient porte close. Les parents du châtain qui s’inquiétaient sûrement de son absence, se convainquant qu’il dormait chez un ami et qu’il avait tout simplement oublié de les prévenir, tête en l’air comme il était.

Dernier assaut avant de se reposer enfin. Cette fois-ci, Liam ne fit que profiter. Du corps du basané qui le chevauchait, de sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts, de ses muscles qui se contractaient, de son torse en sueur sous la paume de ses mains. Avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils rirent de la quantité de préservatifs qu’ils avaient utilisé.

 

**\- Avec ça, normalement, j’me fais presque une semaine.**

**\- Pffff….**

**\- Arrête de rigoler, il va falloir que j’aille me racheter des capotes en centre-ville. Et Dieu seul sait que je déteste aller là-bas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que ma réputation y est connue.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Ma réputation de pute.**

 

Le cœur du châtain eut un raté. C’est vrai, Zayn n’était pas un homme normal, il vendait son corps contre de l‘argent. Non, il avait connu d’autres mâles, il en connaîtrait d’autres après lui, c’était ainsi. Destin inexorable. Liam se cala contre le mur avant d’attirer le métis contre son torse.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend, tout à coup ?**

 

Il ne répondit pas, le visage enfoui dans le cou du Pakistanais qu’il parsema de légers baisers.

 

**\- James…**

**\- Je ne m’appelle pas James.**

 

Le prostitué se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil de surprise.

 

**\- En réalité, je m’appelle Liam. James est mon deuxième prénom.**

**\- Pourquoi… ?**

**\- Je n’en sais rien… Désolé…**

 

Zayn ne dit rien, attrapant les mains du jeune qu’il serra contre lui.

 

**\- Tu veux qu’on… ?**

**\- Non. Je veux juste qu’on dorme, tous les deux.**

**\- Hm…**

 

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps et le métis plongea dans les bras du châtain, sa tête calée au creux de son cou. Ils s’endormirent au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Demain serait un autre jour, malheureusement.

 

•

 

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les fins rideaux du studio. Liam s’éveilla le premier. Il cligna des paupières avant de poser ses iris noisette sur le corps chaud endormi contre lui. Il sourit en voyant la moue enfantine sur le visage de Zayn, ses longs cils tressautant légèrement avant qu’il n’ouvre les yeux, croisant son regard.

 

**\- Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**\- Quelques minutes tout au plus.**

 

Il l’embrassa doucement avant de se dégager du lit et de commencer à s’habiller, cherchant ses vêtements dans la pièce. Le métis le regarda faire, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Une lueur… de tristesse ? Liam attrapa son manteau et plongea la main dans l’une de ses poches.

 

**\- Combien déjà ?**

 

Ah oui. Bien sûr.

 

**\- Laisse, je préfère garder un bon souvenir de cette nuit plutôt que quelques billets. Tu feras un meilleur usage de cet argent, j’en suis certain.**

**\- Oh…**

 

Le châtain rangea les 30£ avant de s’assoir sur le matelas.

 

**\- Est-ce qu’on pourra se revoir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de…**

 

Liam approcha sa main mais le basané la repoussa.

 

**\- Arrête. Écoute, j’suis une pute. T’as été mon client pour une nuit et ça s’arrête là. En plus, je t’offre mon service complet gratuitement.**

**\- Ton service complet ? C’était juste ça ?**

 

Le plus jeune se releva brusquement, toisant le Pakistanais toujours assis dans les draps qui avaient couverts leurs ébats. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et une douleur vive lui étreignait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il n’était qu’un client parmi tant d’autres. Venu tirer son coup. Il renifla piteusement, refusant de lâcher une quelconque larme devant le basané.

 

**\- Mais moi je croyais que…**

**\- Que quoi ? Bon aller, va-t-en. J’ai du monde qui m’attend dehors.**

 

Liam essuya ses yeux avant d’enfiler son manteau et de sortir, claquant violemment la porte. Zayn sursauta légèrement avant de se lever, enroulant un drap autour de sa taille. Il aperçut le suçon dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et frissonna en repensant à la nuit passée. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, en tira une et se mit à fumer nerveusement.

 

**\- C’est mieux comme ça…**

 

Le bruit de la porte qui grinçait sur ses gonds le fit se retourner. Son premier client de la matinée. Un habitué, massif, avec un ventre énorme, qui puait l’alcool à plein nez. Il s’approcha lourdement du jeune homme, lui arracha sa cigarette et le plaqua contre le mur. Il le retourna sans ménagement, arracha son drap et le métis ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit d’une braguette. Et ce porc le prit, sans ménagement. Sans la tendresse de Liam. Brutalement. Parce que c’était ainsi. L’autre lui crachait des insultes dans l’oreille. Ouais. Après tout, comme il se plaisait à lui rappeler, Zayn n’était qu’une pute.

 

 

L’homme qu’il avait croisé dans l’escalier, il aurait voulu le pousser en bas des marches, le rouer de coups. Non, il avait simplement baissé les yeux, entendu cette ordure lui dire « J’espère que t’as bien profité de son petit cul ». Il aurait voulu le tuer. Il sortit de l’immeuble, retrouva miraculeusement son chemin. Il envoya un message à sa mère pour la rassurer, lui dire qu’il avait dormi chez un ami. Il mentait, il s’en fichait. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Qui sait ce qu’il s’y passait ? De toute façon, ça ne le regardait plus. Mais une chose était sûre. Il reviendrait, il se perdrait une nouvelle fois dans cette rue, il le guetterait. Et un matin, au sortir du lit, il réussirait à lui voler son cœur. Comme Zayn lui avait volé le sien. Tragiquement.


	2. Seconde Partie

La neige avait tout recouvert. La fin de l’année s’annonçait féérique, d’un blanc éclatant. Les rues étaient souvent bloquées, malgré les particuliers qui sortaient sur le seuil de leur maison pour nettoyer. Un long manteau poudreux et glacé s’étendait sur Londres. En cette veille de Noël, il n’y avait pas foule dans les ruelles étroites et malfamées. Les maris trompeurs passaient le réveillon en famille, les célibataires étaient trop saouls pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sa rue restait désespérément vide. Et il passerait Noël seul. Comme depuis plusieurs années. Il tira sur sa cigarette, ses pas creusant dans la neige tandis qu’il faisait des allers-retours entre le mur de briques et le seul lampadaire qui fonctionnait encore. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, saccadés, il cherchait vainement à se tenir chaud. Il jeta son mégot et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Il en resserra les pans autour de son frêle corps, fixant ses Rangers enfoncées dans le tapis brillant et épais. Il commençait à claquer des dents. La lumière des illuminations dans les artères principales de la ville lui venait faiblement, ainsi que des bribes de chants de Noël non loin. Il ressortit son paquet de cigarettes mais le rangea sans s’être servi. Il devait bien être huit heures, plus personne ne viendrait ce soir. Il se préparait à rebrousser chemin quand un bruit de pas étouffé par la neige se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa deux iris noisette qu’il n’avait pas oubliés. Pourtant, combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Un mois ? Il n’avait pas envie de compter. La seule chose qui l’importait à l’instant était le jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, engoncée dans un long manteau sombre, la moitié du visage caché par une épaisse écharpe de laine et les cheveux par un bonnet. Les mains dans les poches, il le fixait sans ciller. Aucun ne bougeait, pris par sa contemplation de l’autre. Finalement, le métis se décida. Il baissa les yeux et lâcha une seule phrase, dure et froide.

 

**\- Si c’est pour un service complet, ce sera 100 £.**

**\- Je ne veux pas de ça.**

**\- Alors barre-toi.**

**\- Non.**

 

Le châtain s’approcha et retira l’écharpe qui masquait sa bouche. Le prostitué se prit à regarder ses lèvres beaucoup trop longtemps. Il détourna les yeux, prit un air renfrogné et attendit. Liam passa une main dans sa nuque avant de se racler la gorge.

 

**\- Je me demandais… si tu voulais te joindre à nous ce soir.**

**\- « Nous » ?**

**\- Ma mère et moi… Pour le réveillon.**

**\- J’en veux pas de ton invitation.**

**\- En fait, c’est ma mère qui… J’ai dû trop lui parler de toi.**

 

Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment qu’il en avait envie, il avait même rêvé de ces retrouvailles. Si en plus c’était la mère du châtain qui l’invitait. Mais à quel titre ? Il n’eut même pas le temps d’y penser. Son silence parlait pour lui. La main du jeune homme vint se glisser dans la sienne et il l’emporta dans son sillage alors que des flocons commençaient à tomber. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu’à arriver devant un petit portail qu’ils passèrent tranquillement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le perron d’une jolie maisonnette en pierres et gentiment décorée. Le châtain sortit un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte, invitant le basané à entrer dans un minuscule hall réchauffé et accueillant. Liam retira ses affaires qu’il suspendit à un porte-manteau avant d’attraper le blouson en cuir du métis pour l’accrocher aussi. Il lui attrapa une nouvelle fois la main et ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle à manger où s’activait une femme d’une quarantaine d’années. Elle leva les yeux et le Pakistanais croisa les mêmes pupilles noisette que le châtain. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se dirigea avec entrain vers les garçons.

 

**\- Ah, Liam, tu as amené ton ami.**

 

Elle embrassa Zayn et repartit vers la cuisine contiguë. Elle n’avait rien dit à leurs mains liées et avait même eu l’air de le prendre plutôt bien. Perdu, le métis se tourna vers Liam qui lui sourit.

 

**\- Mais elle sait que tu es…**

**\- Oui, évidemment.**

**\- Les garçons, on passe à table !**

 

•

 

Zayn n’avait jamais autant mangé depuis de nombreuses années. Pourtant, ce repas de veille de Noël n’était pas extrêmement copieux. Un dîner pour trois personnes. Pour célébrer. Rien de plus. Le métis mangeait tranquillement son plat quand il sentit une main se faufiler sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta légèrement et manqua s’étouffer avant de couler un regard vers Liam qui ne le regardait pas. Il reposa ses couverts et attrapa son verre et avala une grande gorgée d’eau. Il descendit sa main sous la table, cherchant à repousser la main du châtain mais en sentant sa chaleur, il laissa faire, un bref tressaillement parcourant son corps entier. La mère du jeune homme se trouvait en face d’eux et mangeait silencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s’arrêta et fixa le Pakistanais.

 

**\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?**

 

Liam soupira bruyamment.

 

**\- Maman…**

 

Le basané ne savait quoi répondre. Il tiqua imperceptiblement et se racla la gorge. Il tourna la tête, cherchant les yeux du châtain pour savoir quoi dire.

 

**\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, un mois à peu près.**

 

La femme eut l’air de se faire à la réponse puisqu’elle reprit la dégustation de son plat. Seulement quelques minutes.

 

**\- Et… où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?**

 

Liam posa brusquement ses couverts.

 

**\- Maman, ça suffit, s’il te plaît.**

**\- Je pose juste une question.**

**\- On s’est rencontrés dans la rue comme ça. Je te l’ai déjà répété des centaines de fois.**

**\- Mais je voulais la version de ton ami.**

**\- Votre fils a déjà tout dit. On s’est rencontrés dans la rue.**

 

Tout lui revint en mémoire au fur et à mesure qu’il débitait son mensonge. Leur rencontre, un soir, dans le froid. La phrase qu’il avait sorti pour le faire venir. « Hey beau gosse, ça te dirait une petite gâterie ? ». La manière qu’il avait eu de le chauffer. Et tout ce qui avait suivi ensuite. Quand il lui avait pris sa virginité. Quand ils avaient fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand les gestes de Liam étaient devenus plus précis et plus sûrs. Quand il lui avait menti sur son prénom au début pour finalement lui dire, avant qu’ils ne s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Quand il lui avait offert la meilleure nuit de sa vie depuis qu’il avait commencé à tapiner. Quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à demi-mots et que le métis l’avait renvoyé avant qu’un véritable porc n’arrive en tant que client de la matinée. Quand il avait vu les larmes aux coins de ses yeux prêtes à couler et tout l’amour qu’il était prêt à lui offrir. C’est lui qui voulait pleurer, maintenant, mais il ne le fit, par respect. Le seul geste qui le combla fut de sentir la main du châtain sur sa jambe, traçant des cercles apaisants avec son pouce. Le repas reprit dans le silence.

 

•

 

L’eau chaude glissa sur sa peau, rassérénant son corps, délassant ses muscles. Combien de temps qu’il n’avait pas pris de douche avec une eau à une bonne température ? Il ne savait plus. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche alors que le battant de la salle de bain laissait place à Liam. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et s’enroula précipitamment dans une serviette. Le châtain pouffa de rire et ouvrit un placard.

 

**\- Tu sais, je t’ai déjà vu nu.**

 

Le métis rougit.

 

**\- Je t’ai laissé des vêtements pour dormir sur mon lit. Il est deux places, ça ne te dérange pas si on dort ensemble ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bien…**

 

Il le suivit dans sa chambre et s’habilla rapidement. Liam se glissa dans les draps et il finit par en faire de même, gardant une distance respectable qu’il voulait briser. Mais il n’osait pas, tout simplement. La lumière fut éteinte et il entendit le châtain lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

•

 

Le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons dans la pièce quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, au chaud sous les couvertures, dans ses bras. Ses bras ? Il se frotta les paupières, craignant de s’être trompé. Non, pendant la nuit, Liam l’avait bien serré contre lui. Son souffle s’échoua dans le cou du châtain et sa main glissa sur son torse musclé alors qu’un frisson le paralysait. Le bras du jeune homme était posé sur lui, sa main reposant négligemment dans le bas de son dos. Il voulait se décaler. Il voulait rester. Il voulait sortir de ce lit. Il voulait y rester toute sa vie. Il voulait s’enfuir. Il voulait se nicher un peu plus dans ses bras. Le châtain se réveilla à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se cherchèrent un peu, se trouvèrent. Sa main remonta sur la hanche de Zayn, glissa sur son bras jusqu’à se poser sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Deux sourires.

 

**\- Bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour…**

 

Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu’ils sentent le souffle de l’un et de l’autre sur leurs visages. Il voulait ses lèvres, il en crevait d’envie. Faible espace. Encore quelques centimètres. Liam finit par se décider. Il plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles du métis. Il laissa faire, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque alors que le châtain se levait, plaçant son corps au dessus du sien. Combien de temps pour se retrouver ? Leur baiser durait, remplacé par un autre quand le souffle leur manquait. Les caresses se précisèrent peu à peu jusqu’à ce que Liam s’arrête. Yeux dans les yeux. Le Pakistanais se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se redressa, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

 

**\- J’ai envie de toi.**

 

Au jugé, le jeune homme aurait pu se venger. Après tout, le prostitué avait brisé son cœur en une nuit, réduisant à néant ses sentiments, les écrasant sans vergogne. Il aurait pu demander combien coûtait cette faveur. Mais il se tut. Il laissa Zayn se reposer sur l’oreiller et attendre, le fixant de ses iris sombres si attirants. Et son corps… L’une de ses mains passa sous le tee-shirt qu’il lui avait prêté, caressant les fins abdominaux et les tatouages qu’il essayait de deviner. Le métis frissonna tandis que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient. Liam se recula, retirant promptement son tee-shirt. Le Pakistanais fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent, torse contre torse, à s’embrasser comme si la vie extérieure importait peu, comme s’il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Ensemble, dans leur bulle. Les doigts du châtain glissèrent dans le cou mordoré alors qu’il y ajoutait ses lèvres. Quelques baisers papillons, fugaces sur son épiderme. Pourtant, il ne s’y trompait pas. Le jeune homme avait pris de l’assurance. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, tendres et si passionnels. Doux et forts à la fois. Caresses aériennes, baisers volages. Ses doigts passés dans les mèches couleur caramel, il le regardait descendre peu à peu sur son torse, traçant le contour de ses tatouages, fermant ses paupières ourlées de longs cils quand la chaleur dans son ventre était trop forte. Quand ses caresses étaient trop prononcées, ses baisers trop enivrants, chatoyants. Comme il en avait rêvé. Il sentit Liam s’arrêter dans un énième baiser sur son nombril avant de faire lentement glisser son boxer. Il aurait pu se laisser couler à pic. Profiter de cet instant offert. Mais son boulot lui revenait en tête. Une faible pression sur les épaules du châtain lui fit relever la tête alors qu’il allait goûter au fruit de l’interdit. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant que Liam ne se redresse et fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre. Le statut de prostitué de Zayn revenait au grand galop. Simplement, et ça les tuait tous les deux. Cette non-proximité dans l’acte. Ils retirèrent leurs sous-vêtements alors que le châtain lui tendait un préservatif. Il s’appliqua lui-même le sien avant de reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers. Nus l’un contre l’autre sous les couvertures. Le monde pouvait bien tourner, ils n’en avaient plus rien à faire. Une nouvelle étreinte. Peut-être une dernière avant la séparation tant redoutée. Mais c’était aussi Noël et Liam croyait aux miracles. Il espérait que son vœu soit entendu : celui de garder Zayn avec lui pour un long moment. Et pourquoi pas à tout jamais ?

Il reprit d’assaut les lèvres du métis, se perdant dans un nouveau baiser passionné alors que ce dernier prenait brusquement le contrôle de la situation. Il le fit tomber sur le matelas et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. A son tour. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu’il trouvait, laissant courir sa langue sur le cou, une clavicule, le torse, ponctuant ses caresses de baisers fous. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur le point précis entre l’épaule et le cou, plantant amoureusement ses dents. Une trace pour ne pas qu’il l’oublie. Presqu’une marque d’appartenance. Le jeune homme grogna suite à la morsure mais continua de se laisser faire. Les doigts du Pakistanais glissèrent jusqu’à son membre tendu de désir et il étouffa un gémissement en les sentant s’enrouler autour, le gratifiant de caresses lentes et langoureuses. Le basané lui souriait avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et se laissa glisser, s’empalant sur le membre du châtain. Liam ferma les yeux alors qu’il sentait Zayn le chevaucher. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, s’agrippant à la taille fine du métis. Il se colla à lui, il pouvait embrasser son torse, son cou et, s’il baissait son visage vers lui, ses lèvres. Il parsema ses épaules de baisers rapides, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos. Les draps glissaient sur le bassin du Pakistanais, son souffle était erratique, perdu. Il lui embrassa la tempe, remontant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant en arrière pour l’embrasser. Ils tentaient de ne pas gémir trop fort. Les mains du châtain s’accrochèrent au dos du prostitués, glissèrent jusqu’à ses hanches qu’il serra, amplifiant leurs mouvements en donnant de brusques coups de bassin. Il attrapa Zayn par la nuque et le fit basculer sous lui, continuant ses coups de reins, plaçant ses jambes de part en part de sa taille. La chaleur dans son estomac grandissait et il savait que c’était la même sensation que ressentait le métis à l’instant présent. Il lui mordilla l’épaule, l’entendit gémir et se laissa aller dans son orgasme. Une pression sur son dos lui fit comprendre que le Pakistanais avait joui lui aussi. Il ne tomba pas sur lui, ne voulant pas l’encombrer de son poids et se coucha lourdement sur le matelas après s’être retiré. Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle et la sueur sur leurs corps n’arrangeait rien.

Pourtant, Zayn finit par se lever. Il sortit des couvertures et réenfila ses vêtements alors que Liam le regardait.

 

**\- Je suppose que… c’était la dernière fois ?**

 

Silence. Seul le froissement des vêtements enfilés se fit entendre.

 

**\- Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

 

Le châtain s’habilla à son tour, retenant les sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorge. Il avait échoué, encore une fois. Et sa deuxième chance venait de s’envoler.

 

•

 

Ils marchaient dans les rues enneigées du matin, main dans la main. Ils ne se parlaient pas, profitant du silence et de la chaleur transmise. Ils arrivèrent trop vite à leur goût devant l’immeuble vétuste de Zayn et grimpèrent jusqu’au dernier étage, là où se trouvait son studio. Le métis ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Liam, leurs doigts toujours enlacés.

 

**\- Alors, j’ai échoué une nouvelle fois.**

 

Il remonta sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

 

**\- Je pense que je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Tu mérites mieux que quelqu’un comme moi.**

**\- Même si j’en suis amoureux ?**

**\- Crois-moi, c’est mieux.**

 

Leurs mains finirent par se lâcher et ils se regardèrent tristement une dernière fois. Le châtain se retourna, cachant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le Pakistanais soupira alors que le jeune homme restait sur le pas de la porte, lui tournant le dos. Il referma le battant, se laissant glisser contre. Il colla son oreille à la cloison, guettant les pas de Liam qui commençait à descendre les marches du vieil escalier, lentement, souhaitant sûrement qu’il rouvre la porte et le rattrape. Les yeux du métis se fermèrent un court instant puis il les fixa sur la lumière qui passait à travers le carreau sale de sa fenêtre. Il suivit les méandres de la poussière qui voltigeait allègrement et remarqua son sac de sport vide posé sur une chaise. Quelques secondes à peine. Sa décision était prise.

 

 

Ne pas vaciller, ne pas pleurer. Rester droit, se raccrocher. Il trouverait quelqu’un d’autre, il recollerait les morceaux de son cœur brisé et…

 

**\- Liam !**

 

Le châtain se retourna. Zayn était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait un sac à la main. Sac rempli des maigres affaires qu’il emportait. Il s’approcha de lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un nuage de vapeur s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il prononçait quelques mots dans un souffle, dans ce froid hivernal de décembre.

 

**\- Emmène-moi avec toi.**

 

**_Les miracles existent._ **


End file.
